Little Plastic Castle
by xxDaxelnaraxx
Summary: Once upon a time, she could only wonder why his ruby-red eyes could match his blood so well. And after that day, the boy could only remember how her sapphire-blue eyes matched the tears. Ruby/Sapphire


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~ _**

**_Hey! Short disclaimer: I got a LOT of ideas from Arisu Rin's story, "Drunken Ballerina Waltz". Her's is Soulsilver shipping; mine is Franticshipping C:_**

**Once upon a time, there lived a girl who needed rescuing.**

* * *

**Once, there lived a boy who would come to her rescue.**

**She was the princess.**

**She was the prince.**

**She didn't fall for him.**

**He did.**

* * *

There came a point in her life when the princess life was all she knew. Upon seeing the giant, blue dragon, all she knew was to sit and act. _Pretend _that she knew everything would be all right. Because she was never really sure.

There came a point in her young life when the princess realized not everything from fairytales was true. When blood wasn't really dyed purple, and not even princes weren't invincible, because hers stood in front of her; unfamiliar red liquid staining the black hair beneath his white hat.

There came a point in her young, six year old life when she realized that everything was too good to be true. When wounds were more gruesome in reality, and when heartache really hurt as bad as it sounded. Because when she saw him bleeding, all she could do was hide her ocean blue eyes and run away and never look back. All she could do was wonder.

Wonder why his ruby-red eyes could match his blood so well.

And after that day, the boy could only remember her sapphire-blue eyes matched the tears.

* * *

**Once upon a time there was a princess who threw away her pretty dresses.**

**Once upon a time there was a boy who was locked inside the tower.**

**He became the prisoner.**

**She became the hero.**

**He was able to save her.**

**She couldn't save him.**

* * *

She loathed how the world couldn't understand her, how her parents refused to listen to her opinion, assuming on their own that her eleven year-old self lacked common sense. No one would _get_ her. She would never be free of her world.

She hated how his bright, green, twelve year-old eyes shone, even through the permanent window separating him from the outside world. She despised how whenever he caught her gaze, he'd smile; she always thought he was _mocking _her. Didn't he ever realize that the world, fate, mocked _him_, because of his lack of health, his inability to escape from his prison of a home? Did he ever _wish _to be free?

She despised how whenever he saw her, he'd greet her, smiling, never a hint of loathing or hate, envy or remorse, painted on his face; she almost cried, because she knew she could never be like him. She loathed how he never got angry, never _cried, _when he told her not to.

She hated how she always did.

She detested how after a few months' time, she learned to love the boy she protected, cried for, knowing how the world couldn't cradle him for much longer. Her scream echoed into the sky when she realized now what her life meant; she pulled her hair when she knew who helped her to realize it.

She couldn't bear how he saved her, understood her, shielded her from the world when in retrospect, he couldn't leave his tower. Now, she found it insufferable how she couldn't free the boy, save _him_, break the shackles within the body that held him from the outside world, a place that he'd never again experience. Why couldn't _he_, when would_ he_, be free?

_**Don't cry for me**_

She couldn't stand those four, simple words; she heard them every day, day in and day out. He'd been able to save her, understand her, without having to do anything at all.

And now, as she sat in the long church pew, forcing herself not to listen to the tearful words of heartbroken friends and families, she knew that only _he_ got her.

Now, glancing at the small casket at the foot of the altar, she hated herself; despite all the time she held, she couldn't save him.

Despite those four, tiny words, all she could do now was cry.

* * *

**Once upon a time there lived a princess, who didn't believe in dreams.**

**Once upon a time there was a prince, who decided to finally follow his.**

**He became the dreamer**

**She became the dreamless**

**He found her, and saved her**

**Again**

**This time, she didn't run away.**

* * *

He was shocked to see a girl like this; battered and torn, physically and mentally. He shivered when he saw the cuts on her arm, the lack of weight on her body, and decided: his dreams would have to wait. Even though he didn't recognize the girl, he knew a storm was coming; he wouldn't leave her.

She was astonished to see a boy like this; flawless and kind, physically and mentally. She cried, remembering the fate of her last hero, assuming that she would forever remain untouchable and uncured. Even though she didn't know the boy, she felt something about him; he was familiar.

She felt light on his back, weightless. Yet, her worries held him down, making it harder for him to keep going. While she slept, she dreamt of her past; of ruby-red eyes and half-pint knights. Whatever materialized in her dreams only made her aware of what would never happen in the reality she knew. She would never find that knight, or the ruby eyes that matched the blood.

Because whatever happened in dreams never came true.

He felt warm against her cold body, her empty heart. While he sat next to her, kept her warm, he could only imagine the sapphire eyes that waited for him, somewhere. Whatever occurred in his dreams waited for him somewhere, and although he'd long forgotten it, he never really did.

Because whatever happened in dreams, were waiting for him.

And when she opened her eyes, she felt warm. She couldn't feel the drops of rain that occasionally hit her face, because a large tree protected her. She couldn't feel the cold anymore, because she wasn't alone in the rain anymore. She couldn't cry anymore, regret anymore, doubt or hate or run or _focus_ anymore, because when she opened her eyes, those ruby-red eyes kept her warm.

When she finally opened her eyes, he smiled. He knew that despite the rain here, there was a clear sky nearby. He knew that although he felt cold now, a warm home waited for him. He knew that despite his past regrets and doubts, hatreds and unfocused mistakes, all that would change, because when she opened her eyes, those sapphire eyes found him.

Finally, he found his happily ever after.

For once, she knew she had hers.


End file.
